1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to omnidirectional radio antennas and, in particular, to an all-coverage receiving antenna having a wide frequency range which is of the order of several octaves or decades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The combination of three orthogonal, concentric dipoles is suggested by the prior art. However, such a combination can provide omnidirectional coverage only by three receivers for diversity reception. In addition, the need for a balanced feed for such a combination requires a wideband balun which may not be readily available.
Also, when a microwave antenna is associated with a low frequency antenna, the low frequency antenna tends to shadow the microwave antenna.